Casey's Daughter
by Novak-Benson-Rollins-Amaro
Summary: Casey Novak. She was a strong, fierce, responsible and respectful ADA. That was until her 14-year old daughter committed suicide. Confusion behind Paris' suicide lead to trouble.Who will save Casey? NOT A FEMALE SLASH This is somewhat sad story, if you can't handle Rape and Abusive theme's, don't read sadly.
1. Prologue

"Paris? Are you in your room?" I said, taking of my heels carefully before walking up the stairs and tapping lightly on her door. "Paris, I am going to open this door." I sigh slightly creaking her door open.

I stop. No this is wrong no. _She is just playing a trick on you._ A body, with red hair just like her mother's lay on the ground. An empty bottle of sleeping pills next to her. I cry and run over to her shaking her to please stop joking. Paris' room was a mess. The white and red décor was everywhere. Computer screen smashed, items on the floor.

The only thing that was intact was her Mac laptop. I shook her shoulders more and more. My black skirt sat on the carpeted floor when I realized my actions where no use. My 14 year old daughter has committed suicide. What reason did she have to do this? What did I miss? Oh god. I opened up her laptop to find Word still opened.

I braced myself for whatever I was about to read and read it slowly.

_My name is Paris Novak. I am 14 years old. I like to draw. I once won a 1st prize for my painting of a girl sitting in the snow. But that was 2 years ago. It doesn't matter now. I'm dead._

_Yes, Mom. Believe you didn't know me, but you somehow got your hands on my private note typed on my computer, I will tell you this story. It's a sad one. No one gets married; the girl doesn't find happiness in the end. I wish._

_I was born December 25, 1998. My birthday wouldn't have been that far away by now. The Bully Factor A.K.A, Fairland's High School in Middleton, NY caused me to go down this trail. Before you start letting your ignorant brain go too far, I am not an Emo. I am not anorexic. I am not bulimic. I am not a nerd. I used to be just a simple 14 year old girl enjoying my life. But that girl is gone now._

_I think it started when we had to move. My mother, Casey Sandi-Novak, who works as a lawyer told me one day in July. She knew it would be hard for me to accept. The white couch in front of the brown coffee table where my homework lied that day is where she told me. I loved our cookie-cutter apartment. And I loved my mother. The brown and white decorated house was wonderful. Kelsey, my best-friend in the whole world lived right across the hall. At this time, I cherished life. I have known Kelsey since the day I was born. After all we did share the day. She was only 3 minutes older than me. We used to fight about that all the time. Asking our parents on a daily basis that was older._

_Enough happiness. I feel no remorse. No regret about my decision. Was I supposed to wait until the day they took it too far and ended up killing me? No. Hell no._

I closed her laptop and paced around her room. _Casey relax_. How could I relax at a fucking time like this? Who can you call? What can you do? Olivia. _Casey, call Olivia._

I ran my fingers through my hair and with trembling fingers, pulled out my phone and called Olivia.

"Hey Case. How's Paris?" Olivia says. Just her name said made me want to cry again.

"Olivia can you come over? Please." I ask. I can picture Olivia standing there raising her eyebrows through the phone.

"Sure Casey. See you soon." And with that, Olivia hangs up the phone. I slide down my daughter closet door. No more than 3 feet away from her lifeless body.

I had no idea she was bullied. No idea. Why didn't she tell me? I would have done everything I could to help. There were so many things I didn't even know about my own daughter. It must have been hell for her. A knock at my front door tells me Olivia is here. I get up and walk downstairs and into the hallway towards the front door.

"Hi Casey. Is everything okay?" My best friend and co-worker ask.

I sniffle. "No. Paris committed suicide."

"Paris?" Olivia shouts through the house. "Please stop scaring your mother." I know Olivia wanted Paris alive just as much as I did but I couldn't stop her from walking into Paris' bedroom.

"Oh my god, Casey." She says turning around towards me. "I'm so sorry."


	2. Anzhelika's Tale

Olivia.

I had walked into Casey's daughter's room without thinking that something could have actually been wrong. I can't even imagine how Casey might be feeling right now. I have known Paris since the day Casey had her. I loved Paris with all my heart and would even take a bullet for her she meant so much to me.

"Why didn't she tell me? God, I would have helped her." Casey mumbles stroking her lifeless daughter hair. Paris resembled Casey in every way. Same red hair, same facial features except Paris had freckles spreading from the bridge of her nose to the mid-section of her cheeks.

"I am so sorry, Casey." I finally say. I was at a loss for words. But, I am saved by a bell. The doorbell that is. Casey buries her head in her skirt so I walk back downstairs and reach to open the door. When I do open the door, a young girl with extremely long black hair stands in front of the door.

"Is Paris okay?" The young girl starts. "She didn't come to school today." The girl had an accent I just couldn't place and she shifted her weight onto the left side of her polka-dotted jeans. "Oh, hey Mrs. Novak." The girl waves behind me and I turn to see Casey standing directly behind me with red cheeks from crying.

"Anzhelika, Paris isn't here right now." Casey says. I knew she was fighting hard to break down and cry over one of Paris' friends coming to look for the daughter who wasn't here.

"Oh, well I hope she's not too angry about what Rebecca did." Anzhelika sighs. "Mr. Damarcus told me to give her this homework." She pulls out a green folder and hands it to Casey. Was the prank what caused Paris to kill herself? My blood was boiling at the thought of someone torturing an innocent girl like Paris.

"What did she do?" Casey says this right before Anzhelika turns to leave.

She turns back around. "They went in her locker took everything out, destroyed everything and sprayed paint all over it. Mrs. Novak, they wrote on thousands of papers slut, whore, bitch, and dyke with her yearbook picture under it and gave it to everyone in the school."

Casey covers her mouth with her hand.

"Did a teacher or adult do anything about this?" I ask Anna.

"No. Paris just ran in a bathroom and wouldn't talk to me. The principle said its girls just being girls. Can I please talk to Paris?"

"Anzhelika, she killed herself." Casey's face was stone cold with sadness and a fresh tear dripped out her eye. How on earth could an adult not do a damn thing about this?

"Oh my god." Anna turns away from us and I could tell that this was most likely Paris' best friend. As much as I was a part of Paris' life, she wasn't much of a socialite.

"It's my fault, I should have told you." Then she curses, I can tell because she said it in Russian. Then it hit me, the accent, the curse, the hair. She was Russian. I understood a little Russian.

"What should you have told us?" I say.

"Can I come in?" I look to Casey and she silently nods her head yes and with that, the Russian girl walks in and we all take a seat on Casey' couch.

"Paris made me swear to God not to tell you, Mrs. Novak." Anna starts.

"What was happening at school?" Casey asks.

"It started on Halloween. When Paris came to the dance as a genie, she went to over to the bleachers with me and thing Rebecca and Rachel came over and started telling her she was ugly in her costume and that no one wanted her there, they poured their drinks on her head and called her a dyke."

I remember that day. Casey and I worked hard to try and figure out what Paris should be for Halloween and our hearts broke when she came back to Casey' with the costume wet and ruined.

"Did Paris tell anybody?" Casey questions.

"She told me that it was nothing, just them being haters and that she was fine. I actually thought she was okay, I didn't know it was that hard on her." Anzhelika continues.

"Anna, I know that she didn't kill herself over that one thing, what else happened?" I say.

"Of course, I am not with her all the time but they treated her like dirt. They beat her with their backpacks and slashed the tires on her bike so she couldn't get home. "

"Who is 'they'?"

"Rebecca, Rachel, Jason, Alfred, Carly and Adam. They are in the same school year as us except Jason and Adam, they're in 10th grade."

"Did they hurt you?" Casey says.

"Well, they called me a dyke because my parents are lesbians, and they treated me the same way they were treating Paris last year." Anna crossed her arms across her chest but in a giving up position.

"Who are you?" She asks me.

"My name is Olivia I am a good friend to Paris' mom. I work at SVU." Silence elopes us all as we are left to our own thoughts. Mines were mostly filled with picturing Paris tortured.

"Olivia?" Anzhelika says breaking the silence.

She sucks in a great deal of air as Casey looks out a window to our right. "I think Adam and Jason raped her."

I am shocked and Casey looks at Anna dead on. "W-Why do you say that?" I say looking from Casey back to Anzhelika.

"2 days ago, I was walking with her out the building when she went into the bathroom but I didn't see her go in. I waited outside for her and at like 5:30 she came out and her clothes was torn and her jeans were torn on her thigh. Paris' hair was a mess and she looked like she was crying and she was shaking. I asked her what was wrong and she screamed at me and told me to go away so I rode my bike home." When she finishes, exercising her Russian accent, Casey and I look at her with disbelief.

"Why did you just leave her?" shouts Casey.

A tear strips out of Anna's eye. "I asked her over and over again and I even asked her if she wanted me to call you and she said no and screamed at me until I left. 20 minutes before Paris' came out I say Adam and Jason leaving the building laughing. I didn't want to leave her there."

Precinct.

"Benson? Where have you been?" Captain asks me.

"Casey Novak's house." I say swinging my coat on my chair.

"Why?" I suddenly have the attention of, Nick, Amanda, Fin and Captain.

"Paris committed suicide."

"Oh my god, is she okay?" Cragen responds.

"It's not good Cap, one of her friends think they raped her."

"Did Casey know any of this?"

"According to one of her friends they tortured and bullied her every day since October. Casey didn't know a thing."

"That's what's wrong with the school system today." Nick says standing up. "They wait until after the real harm is done to do anything about it."

"Casey is devastated." I continue. "Paris took a total of 25 sleeping pills. The whole damn bottle."

Nick.

I hadn't known Casey's daughter as well as Olivia or Fin did but I still felt some type of brotherly connection to her.

_The First Time Nick and Paris Meet._

"_Olivia?" A small voice says from behind me. Olivia looks up and smiles and when I turn around a beautiful girl with freckles and red hair almost as tall as me, stood behind my back._

"_Hey Paris. Your mom isn't here yet." Olivia says standing up and walking over to here. They continue to talk. _

_I fake a cough and look up at the two with Rollins next to me._

"_I know who you two are." Paris says smiling at us. "You're Amanda Amaro and your Nick Rollins."_

"_Paris, switch the last names." Olivia says._

"_Oh, I am so sorry." Her cheeks turned bright red._

"_It's okay darling." Amanda reassures. "Who is your mother?"_

"_Casey Novak. She does something boring." Paris pulls her red and grey backpack off her back and sets it next to Olivia's desk._

"_Paris, are you hungry? I can get you something to eat or drink while you wait for your mom?" I ask, trying to avoid the awkwardness of Amanda's question._

"_Do you guys have any water here?" She says politely. _

"_Sure, follow me." Paris smiles and follows me back to where the soda machines were._


	3. Colors Fade

Casey.

1 week later.

My body moved slowly, but with a purpose into the ME's office. Even in jeans and a sweater shirt, I was not calm. From the moment Anna had told me she thought Paris was raped by her tormenters I had worked endlessly to find out if such a horrible thing was true.

I wasn't taking my daughter's suicide well. Who would? I blame myself for not noticing anything. I should've asked her questions and talked to her more than usual. But I didn't. So now, I was going to see Melinda about what she found on my precious baby's body.

"Good, Casey. I was just about to call you." Melinda tries to smile but it's a failed attempt.

"What did you find?" I choke out holding back tears.

"It's not good." She walks over to the metal tray where Paris' lifeless body lays. Her skin was pale and her freckles looked 20 shades lighter.

Melinda sighs before continuing. "I found multiple abrasions and bruises along with…extreme vaginal tearing."

I make some sort of sound with my throat at an attempt not to cry.

"There is something you should see." Melinda lifts the cloth off of her chest and just under her chest, a darkened figure that looked somewhat of a hand-print was there. "The good thing is, I found DNA off her genitals and thighs. We're processing it know."

My attempts fail. The thoughts of someone brutalizing and hurting the one thing in my life that mattered most keep hitting me in the gut and the tears just finally spilled out. I feel Melinda's hands on my shoulder and it calms me down to know I have someone.

I stop crying and straighten my face out with the most fearless position I could. "They're going to rot in hell for what they did."

Olivia.

"What did you get?" I ask the techies assigned to swipe through Paris' computer.

"A lot of typed notes labeled as _Suicide_. I decided it would be best to let you or Mrs. Novak read them." The male blonde techie replies pushing Paris' laptop towards me. I randomly click on one of the documents, not thinking what Paris could have typed.

_The most horrible day of my life, the day I wished myself dead :2 days ago on December 12__th__, I was walking with Anna out the school building when two hands pulled me inside the bathroom. I fell flat on the ground and saw 3 pairs of eyes looking down on me._

"_Well looks like we found the dyke." Rebecca stood in front of me with her arms across her chest._

"_About time, now we can make her never want to touch a girl again." Adam locks the bathroom door and Jason appears from behind me._

"_What do you want?" I shout at them._

"_We have to teach you a lesson." Jason says pulling duct-tape and a knife from behind him back and walks towards me._

"_Just leave me alone."_

"_Shut the hell up." A tear floods at my cheek. Adam holds me down while Jason puts the duct-tape on my mouth and hands. They dragged me into the handy-capped stall and Rebecca stood outside the door. Adam cut my shirt off with Jason's knife and held my head down. I kicked him and tried to run out the stall but Jason pulled me back and threw me on the ground. Jason got on top of me and held my head down forcing me to look at him._

I stop reading. I didn't want to imagine or think about what I could end up reading next. But I continue because sooner or later, I would have to.

_I cried and begged them to please just let go. Jason said I was going to like having boys instead of girls. I screamed to them that I wasn't a lesbian but they just ignored me. I just closed my eyes and wished I was dead already. I felt someone cutting my jeans and pulling them down but I didn't fight. I just laid there doing nothing. I heard Jason and Adam laughing, them a zipper. I didn't know what to call this. I didn't want to be here anymore. I squirmed and tried to move at the realization of what was happening. But I was outnumbered. I tried to scream but it was like my throat stopped up. It hurt so bad. They just wouldn't stop. It felt like hours they continued doing this. I wished they would just kill me already. I wanted to die. I thought it was over when Adam pulled the tape of my mouth but before I could say anything, he shoved it in my mouth. They kept saying over and over how much I would like it but I didn't I hated it. I wanted to smash my head in a wall over and over again. _

I let out a quiet tear with my hand over my mouth at what Paris typed. It was great that she wrote this. We could get these bastards in jail but it was horrible that it happened at all. I asked the techie if I could take the computer out and they allowed me. Paris' laptop was the most important evidence to having some closure for her. She did not deserve this.

Casey.

The thoughts and images tormented me. I knew exactly where I was headed when I got into my car. Paris' school. I was enraged and my heart was sore but I didn't care. I was getting justice for my baby girl.

Olivia.

"There has to be some law that protects this. Hell, charge those boys with rape!" I scream to Rafael.

"There are harassment and bullying laws but I can't do anything about that, Olivia." He responds quietly.

'Then what can you do?"

"Well, I can charge whoever eligibly raped Casey' daughter but Anna would have to testify." Rafael looks at Anzhelika who looks at us back and forth with wide eyes.

"What?" She says.

"You would have to tell people in front of a judge everything that happened to Paris when you were there." Rafael answers.

"I can't do that. Can I go home?"

"Anzhelika? What's wrong?" I ask.

"I want to go home."

"Why?" I hold my hand on her back because she has now pulled her knees up to her head in one of Rafael's office's comfy leather chairs.

"I can't tell. I'll get in trouble."

"Why would you get in trouble?"

" The principle told me not to tell anyone ."

"Anna, I promise, you will not get in trouble, you can tell us." Rafael speaks up.

Casey.

"I am Paris Novak's mother, I need to speak with the principle it's urgent." I say to the secretary. Before she can get a word out, my cellphone rings.

"Olivia?" I say into the phone.

"Casey, it's not good."

"What's wrong?"

"They did rape her. Last year they raped Anna too. That sick principle told her not to tell anyone."

"What? How do you know that?"

"The crying girl in front of me and Paris' laptop."

I hang up my cellphone and give a fake smile to the secretary.

"Right that way." The blonde secretary uses her pencil to point to a door behind her.

I walk back and into the room to a bald man who still had a bread, in a brown and tan suit typing away on a computer.

"How may I help you? He says with a large booming voice. His name plate read _Principle Danner._

"I am Paris Novak's mother Casey."

"Yes, she is a very off-the-wall girl." He replies. Mr. Danner gestures for me to take a seat in one of the chair in front of him.

"Oh really? How so?" I sit down, resisting the urge to jump up and yell at him.

"She made accusations against a group of girls say that they slashed her tires, stole her phone. And her 'friend' Anzhelika, isn't any help."

"Well, Mr. Danner, my daughter Paris committed suicide last week, because of those 'accusations. And according to her 'friend', you told her not to say a damn thing about it." I counter.

"I never told Anna not to say anything."

"Let me inform you Mr. Danner, I am an ADA. Assistant District Attorney, don't push your luck."

"Paris wasn't exactly the brightest light in tree, Mrs. Novak. Her grades were completely bogus."

"And that gives you the right to overlook her being tortured day in and day out by children under your watch? Do you need proof?" I shuffle through a yellow folder and pull out pictures of Paris in the morgue, the first note I typed on my computer and hand them to him.

"Mrs. Novak—"

I cut him off. "Is that enough for you to see it wasn't an accusation. It was the fucking truth."

I stand to leave this infuriating school when he calls me back.

"Her locker number was 087." He says.

I walk out into the busy hallway filled with high school students to witness the trauma first-hand. I followed the number down the hall and when I reached 82, I look down to see 2 children throwing things out a locker. _God, don't let that be 87_. When I follow the numbers down more I realize it is 87.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask. The 2 kids look up at me and then between each other.

"Paris' asked us to clean her locker for her." The blonde lies.

"Sure she did." As much as I wanted to snap that children's neck in half I couldn't.


End file.
